This invention relates to pocketbooks, and more particularly to pocketbooks having a pouch portion which is readily assemblable to the pocketbook frame. Furthermore, the construction of the present invention permits the pouch portion to be interchangeable with other pouch portions.
Pocketbooks are utilized both for function and for style. The pocketbook itself is used as a container for various materials, and includes a pouch portion supported on a frame construction. In prior art pocketbooks, the pouch portion is permanently secured to the frame construction, where in most cases, the frame construction is clamped onto the pouch portion, thereby requiring additional equipment for permanently securing the frame construction and pouch portion together. In the use of such prior art equipment, a great deal of time is required in the positioning of the pouch portion relative to the frame construction prior to the clamping thereof, wherein these pocketbook portions must be properly positioned in order to obtain the permanent securement therebetween. It would therefore be useful to provide a frame construction and pouch portion which could easily be secured together without requiring the above mentioned prior art equipment for permanent clamping same together.
Furthermore, a woman usually has an assortment of pocketbooks which match various pieces of clothing of her wardrobe. The part of the pocketbook that is generally selected to match the particular piece of clothing is the pouch portion. The frame construction of the pocketbook, however, is usually constructed according to a selected style, and rarely is it selected for a particular color or material. As a result, it would be convenient to have a universal type pocketbook frame construction while at the same time facilitating assemblability and interchangeability of the pouch portion which is supported on the frame construction. In this manner, the time of assembly is reduced and the cost of the mechanical part of the pocketbook, including the frame construction, is expended only once. At the same time, by facilitating interchangeability of the pouch portion, the pocketbook can effectively be redesigned so that different colors, fabrics, etc. can be utilized in conjunction with the single frame construction.
This above readily assemblable and interchangeable arrangement would reduce the cost of manufacturing and maintaining a collection of assorted pocketbooks, and would eliminate the clamping equipment and cost thereof. At the same time, it would permit the user to coordinate the pocketbook as desired in accordance with the particular wardrobe selected.